Mitchiie
Mitchiie is a pirate who sails the Meridian Ocean and the Emerald Ocean. He is captain of In Our Grasp and member of the flag Fill in the Blank on Meridian. Biography Mitchiie's account was made in May 2005, but Mitchiie started playing on March 2006. After playing a while in the crew Chaos Legion led by Captainkris and Thunder, he quit Puzzle Pirates due to a loss of multiple mates on the game, who quit due to multiple reasons which was enough for them to never play Puzzle Pirates again. Because of that, Mitchiie temporarily didn't saw the motivation to continue either. But after 4 months he returned and regained the glory by joining Chaos Legion again. But after this failed, he began to wonder if he should continue his career as a pirate. So he quit again but now for a longer time, like 7 months. While being surprised his account wasn't deleted yet, he returned to Puzzle Pirates with a little sense of just watching to check it out, he thought he could resist the temptation. Of course he couldn't resist the temptation and decided to join The Crown Of Thorn. There he regained his full stats and came back as the pirate he used to be. After more than 3 months, Mitchiie was invited by Intact to start a crew together. He accepted the "invitation" and they started the Crescent Moon Outlaws, where Mitchiie started off in the position of Senior Officer. After Intact quit, Mitchiie took the captaincy over for 1 month but after that Bobjanova gained the position of Captain. But on the 15th of March 2008 Bobjanova gave the position back to Mitchiie. In the flag Mitchiie was in, The Renzuku, he used to be Prince. After Calliea (the former Queen) quit Puzzle Pirates, Mitchiie obtained the role of Monarch. When Mitchiie quit, Sweetsusie obtained the role of Monarch and Mitchiie requested a 'demotion' to member. When Sweetsusie and her crew left the flag, Bobjanova took The Renzuku over. On November 7th Bobjanova gave the position of King to Mitchiie. Mitchiie quit for over 2 months, but regained glory in July 2008. In March 2009 Mitchiie left Crescent Moon Outlaws and was independent for 3 days. After that he joined The Crown Of Thorn as a senior officer. However, in May 2009 Mitchiie left The Crown Of Thorn to join the Sea Rangers, after he was invited to by Zipcrash. Not much later he left Sea Rangers to join Anni's Crystal Charm, where he didn't stick around too long either. Eventually he ended up where he began, at the Crescent Moon Outlaws. After leaving that crew, he was invited by Tempestblitz to join his crew, where he resided until he quit for another 2 months due to college. After he returned, he joined Boom Boom Pow with Captainben. In the beginning of August 2010, he got quite bored being in Viridian only. Therefore he followed his former captain and good friend Bobjanova to Malachite. After being on Malachite for a while, he also created a pirate on the Hunter ocean where he is mostly seen performing Gunnery. Crews *Chaos Legion *The Rum Rats *The Crown Of Thorn *Crescent Moon Outlaws *Sea Rangers *Anni's Crystal Charm *Regent *Boom Boom Pow *In Our Grasp *Stacks On Deck *Stripped * *Blizzard Accomplishments Crew Accomplishments *Previously senior officer of Chaos Legion *Previously fleet officer of The Rum Rats *Previously senior officer of The Crown Of Thorn *Was captain of the Crescent Moon Outlaws for 1 month due to the absence of Intact and for 3 months after Intact completely quit. *Previously fleet officer of Sea Rangers *Previously senior officer of Anni's Crystal Charm *Previously senior officer of Boom Boom Pow *Previously senior officer of Blizzard *Previously senior officer of Stripped Personal Accomplishments *Won the Spooky Swordfighting tournament on Halloween 2007 *Was named "The Jedi" after solo-ing 4 bots in Swordfighting *Defeated Admiral Finius (Brigand King) four times in battle. One of the wins was navigated by himself *Has been awarded the diamond crab on March 5th, 2008 *Achieved sublime experience in Bilging in the Fintan Island blockade on March 8, 2008 *Got an eyepatch in the Napi Peak blockade on March 15, 2008 *Has been awarded the golden cannon on August 12, 2008 *Achieved sublime experience in Sailing in the Olive Island blockade on March 28, 2009 *Won Ansel Island in the competition "The Puzzling Path Leads to Ansel" together with Tempestblitz and Bluedaemon *Achieved sublime experience in Gunnery on Viridian on January 7, 2011 *Has been awarded the #1 gunner on Malachite *Has been awarded the #1 treasure hauler on Malachite *Has fully memorized the Malachite Ocean Flag Accomplishments *Former member of the flag Infierno de los Diablos *Former member of the flag Out of the Ordinary *Former member of the flag World of War *Former lord of the flag The Crown *Former lord of the flag The Renzuku *Former prince of the flag The Renzuku *Former king of the flag The Renzuku *Former member of the flag The Black Crystal *Former member of the flag Renegade Rebels *Former member of the flag Awakened Death *Former lord of the flag Barely Dressed *Former lord of the flag Sick Man's Dream *Former lord of the flag Fill in the Blank *Former prince of the flag Fill in the Blank